1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable cell phone battery chargers and more particularly pertains to a new portable cell phone battery charger for storing, protecting and recharging an electronic device during transport of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable cell phone battery chargers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow the system to be recharged from exposure to light. Additionally, the system should a way to indicate the amount of power remaining in the system to recharge an electronic device.